


Baby, We're Perfect

by My_Imagination



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Imagination/pseuds/My_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would think that one photo can be such turn on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first fic in English. I apologise for any mistakes. Tell me what do you think, please. Hope you like it.

Liam gets excited over every little thing. Harry even told some interviewer a few years ago that Liam's biggest flaw was that he gets overexcited. Liam won't argue with that. He is very well aware that he is energetic person, that he bursts with energy. He has to do something almost all the time. He just buzzes with energy, can't stand still. Harry on the other hand, he is more toned down. Of course he lets the emotions to let out but not like at the beginning. Every lie written in all magazines, PR stunts with girls whom he didn't even know, chosen perfectly by management, done it. But Liam, neither Harry doesn't like to think about that time.   


Liam likes to move, do something, whether it's bungee jumping or clubbing. Harry likes to spend time in peace, with good book and candles or write in his journals. Liam is early mornings spent in the gym, crazy trips and adventures planned spontaneous and warm cuddles in bed and hugs just when you need it the most. Harry is capturing small, simple things on a camera just for safe keeping, walks on the beach, warm baths with essential oils and a lot of bubbles and long nights spent in front of a fireplace. But they work. They fit.  


The thing is, Liam knows that they complement each other. That they fit together like a puzzles, also physically. But still, it's nice to see it caught on a picture or video. And that's exactly what Liam's doing right now. He is staring at a photo of him and Harry taken by fan, from the concert that had place yesterday. They bumped into each other and a picture shows the moment when there is no free space between their bodies. They are chest to chest, belly to belly, hips to hips, crotch to crotch, thighs to thighs. Liam is mesmerized by the way they are matched. He can't tear his eyes away from the picture and what it presents. Liam is so wrapped up in this photo and lost in thoughts that he doesn't hear Harry coming into room. Suddenly strong arms embraced him from behind and Harry nuzzled into his neck and breathes him in. Liam puts his phone on the sofa, next to his leg right away but it seems that Harry catched a glimse of a picture.  


"What are you doing Li?" asks Harry, placing quick kiss to Liam's neck. Liam leans into Harry's touch and feels the shape of Harry's smile on his skin. "What were you looking at?" adds Harry.  


"Nothing. Just Twitter," replies Liam.  


"Hmmm," Harry nods his head. "Can I see?"  


Liam shakes his head but Harry doesn't really wait for his answer. He snatches phone from where it lays on the sofa and Liam feels heat on his cheeks and he knows that he is blushing like mad. The moment Harry registers what he's looking at, his eyes widened slightly. But that last only a second because next Harry smiles so big that his dimples appear.  


"Just Twitter, huh Liam?" he asks. He turns the front of the phone towards Liam then and Liam is looking again at photo that he was staring at before his boyfriend walked into the room.  


"Don't behave like you've never searched Tumblr before Harry. Do you remember when I caught you looking at close ups of my lips? And then the next day a folder called _For Album_ appeared on laptop. When I clicked it I was expecting a material for our new album, not photos of my mouth," says Liam quickly.  


"Okay, okay. I remember, alright Liam. I'm still mad that that wasn't my idea. I should have think about it earlier," replies Harry. He is blushing too, now.  


"Love you anyway," says Liam and turns his head more towards Harry to be able to kiss his lips. Harry kisses him back.

"Love you too Li," replies Harry and pecks Liam's lips one more time. "C'mon, we have to go. Car is waiting to get us to our hotel," says Harry, pulling Liam by his hand towards the door.  


~~~  


After they arrived to a hotel Liam went to his and Harry's room to get his gym bag and then went straight to the gym. And Harry went to Lou's room, to play with Lux. After very interesting ride to a hotel Liam had a lot of energy to burn. During the entire ride from stadium, Harry told him how much he really likes the pic Liam was looking at before. He told him how much he loves when every parts of their bodies are pressed against each other. How he adores Liam's touch, how it's driving him crazy when they have contact skin on skin. How he always wants to be closer and closer to Liam. But closer is impossible. Every word was whispered into Liam's ear while Harry's fingers were squeezing Liam's wrist. So Liam definitely had energy to burn.  


After an intense workout, Liam's walking to his and Harry's room, hair still wet from quick shower that he had in bathroom in the gym. In one hand he's holding his bag, with the other he's trying to tame his hair. Liam opens the door of the room with key card, and the next thing he sees is Harry with towel low around his hips, lunging at him.  


"Harry, babe," says Liam, trying to stay balanced. Harry says nothing at all. He just kisses Liam hard. Liam stops trying to understand his boyfriend. He drops his bag on the floor, holds Harry's face in his hands and kisses him back with as much force. He moves his hands into Harry's hair and tugs gently. Harry whimpers in response. After that Liam untangles his fingers from Harry's hair and slides his hands slowly along Harry's lean torso, stopping at his sides to tickle him. But it seems that Harry is impatient today, wanting to feel Liam's hot skin under his hands and mouth. He breaks the kiss and in record for Harry time, pulls Liam's T-shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere and latches his mouth to Liam's lips again. Harry's hands go to Liam's bum, squeezing tightly. Liam lets out little moan at that. Harry then slips his hands underneath Liam's sweatpants and finds out that his boyfriend is not wearing underwear. Harry groans really loud and squeezes Liam's ass cheeks with more force than before. Liam hopes that Harry will leave marks. That thought and Harry's fingers digging into his flesh, makes Liam thrust his hips against Harry's.  


"Ha... Harry," says Liam breathless, breaking the kiss. Harry's lips moves to his throat then.  


"Liam you have no idea," starts Harry, marking every word with a kiss to Liam's hot skin. "I can't stop thinking about that damn photo," continues Harry against Liam's throat, his tongue licking area around Liam's birthmark. "Pressed together, no space between," adds Harry, pressing theirs bodies together, chest to chest. But it seems it's still not enough for Harry. He sucks and bites the spot just below Liam's birthmark, knowing that that's his weakness. Then he soothes the spot by licking it. He licks one last time and he's already proud of bruise that's forming on Liam's heated skin. He places three light kisses there.  


Liam is warm all over. His sweatpants tenting from Harry's work on his special spot. He wants this damn thing off. And just then Harry looks him in the eyes, places one quick kiss on his lips, slips his fingers just beneath fabric of his sweatpants and with one smooth movement pulls it down. Liam's cock springs free and Liam lets out a sigh of relief. Harry's on his knees in a flash, patting Liam's foot. Liam understands him straight away and steps out of his sweatpants. Liam looks down at Harry and what he sees makes him let out a little whine and hit his head on the wall behind. Harry doesn't have the towel around his hips anymore, thrown away somewhere with Liam's sweatpants. His cock red, hard and leaking against his belly. Harry wrapped his fingers around two Liam's ankles and after a moment loses his grip. His long, slender fingers traveled up Liam's slim but strong legs. The tiniest and briefest touch leaving hot trails on Liam's shins, knees, under knees and finally his thighs. Harry squeezes his thighs and that makes Liam look down at him again. Knowing that he has Liam attention Harry wasted no time to get his mouth on Liam. He swirled his tongue, spreading the bead of precome over Liam's crown, all while he stroked his lenght, making Liam hiss and clenched his fist. Harry hummed in response and licked over slit as he wrapped his hand around Liam's shaft. Liam's hips shot forward as Harry closed his mouth around him and hollow his cheeks, sucking him deep. Harry let Liam thrust into heat of his mouth, making filthy noises. It was sloppy and wet and Liam loved it. Liam was about to tangle his fingers in Harry's hair when he felt cold air hit his cock.   


Suddenly Harry releases Liam's cock from his mouth with a loud pop and quickly stands up and kisses Liam hard. Their tongues fight against each other. It's beautiful battle that Liam is winning until Harry grabs his dick in his hand, squeezes hard once and starts to pump his hand up and down. His other hand is on the back of Liam's neck. It's breaks Liam's focus on their kiss and instead makes him focus on thrusting his hips in the rhythm with the move of Harry's hand. Harry takes advantage of that and slips his tongue into Liam's mouth, turning their kiss even more filthy. He kisses Liam slow, sensual and wet, just as he knows they both like it. Liam lets out a little, almost inaudible whine. He is supersensitive, his skin prickles with anticipation, he waits for Harry's next move. He is so close. Harry, seeing that Liam is close to cumming wrapped his fingers around Liam's cock head and squeezes once, not wanting Liam to come like this. He's not finished with him yet.  


"Look at us Liam," says Harry, panting hard against Liam's mouth. "Look at us and see how perfect we are Li," continues Harry, pressing their foreheads together. He is still gripping back of Liam's neck with his left hand. He takes his and Liam's cocks in his right hand and slowly slides them against each other, making them both moan in unison at the touch.  


"We fit," says Harry. They both are looking at Harry's hand wrapped around their dicks. "We are fucking perfect fit," states Harry, accenting his words by squeezing his hand tighter.  


"Yeah Harry," it's all that comes from Liam's lips.  


Harry directs their heads so that they look into each other eyes and says, "So now that it's decided, maybe you will fuck me against this wall? Hmm Liam? What do you think?" asks Harry, holding Liam's gaze. But then Liam's tongue darts out to lick across his lips and Harry's eyes follow the move. Waiting in anticipation for Liam's respond, Harry licks his own lips. He can't really explain it but Liam's lips are so fascinating to him that he could stare at them for hours. No matter if they move or stay closed, Harry gets lost watching them. And now apparently he did just that because the next thing he feels is Liam's index finger under his chin, lifting his head up to meet Liam's amused eyes. Liam looks at him as if he knew what Harry was thinking just a moment ago. And Harry realizes that in fact, Liam knows it, for sure. That realization makes him blush. He can feel heat spreading on his cheeks. He closes his eyes in embarrassment, all of a sudden shy. Second later he feels hot breath on his face and then he feels the most delicate touch on his right eyelid. Liam places light kisses to Harry's eyelids, first to the right and then to the left. The gesture makes Harry open his eyes and stare straight into Liam's.  


"Yeah Hazza," says Liam, his voice breathless. "I would love that very much Haz," whispers Liam, all the time his eyes boring into Harry's. It takes Harry a moment to process what Liam's talking about. Fascinated by his boyfriend's lips, he forgot what he was asking him before. He shakes his head to chase his thoughts about Liam's mouth away and instead focus on here and now. Harry kisses Liam gently and slowly, trying and failing to contain his smile. He breaks the kiss and his demeanor from before is back.  


"So it's good that I fingered myself open while showering then. Don't you think Liam?" says Harry with a smug smile on his face. Liam just gapes at him, not being able to form any sentences.   


Harry would laugh at the look on his face if he wasn't so turned on by it. His desire for Liam returned back with redoubled power. Liam feels the same. Energy that he wanted to burn in the gym is there again. He feels it with every cell in his body. His whole body is screaming with thirst for Harry. His skin is so hot. Every place on his skin where Harry is touching him burns like flames. He feels that if he won't get into Harry soon he will burn alive. The whole room is filled with scent of their arousals, with sounds of their breathing and with love to each other that is radiating from both of them. Like person with one mind, they turns their heads towards each other at the same time and their lips meet halfway in the kiss filled with love, passion, desire and desperation to be connected, to be united, to be closer and closer. They kiss and grope each other like they would want to melt into each other and become one. Not breaking a kiss Harry reaches out with his right hand to the table next to them and snatches bottle of lube from it that he prepared before. His fingers fumbled with the top but he opens it. He squirted some on his hand and tosses the bottle away. Finally he breaks the kiss, just to place one more peck in the middle of Liam's chest. They smile at each other and Harry slicks Liam's cock up with the lube, making him hiss. When he finished, he wraps his arms around Liam's neck and jumps on him, legs wrapping around Liam's waist. They kiss some more, Liam's hands are in Harry's hair. Harry is enjoying the ease that Liam can hold him up. Liam sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, making Harry's hips thrust forward, their dicks perfectly align. The friction makes the sparks run along their spines. Liam bites Harry's bottom lip and Harry lets out a whine. Liam soothes a bite with his tongue. Then he moves his mouth to Harry's throat and starts to make really big love bite. The lads will tease them about it for sure. Harry titles his head back, giving Liam better access. With his right hand he reaches out for Liam's left, letting Liam to untangle his fingers from Harry's hair. Then Harry interlocks their fingers and moves their hands towards his ass. He guides Liam's fingers to his loosen up hole and says, "Feel how ready I am for you Liam. Feel it."  


Liam groans really loud and sticks two fingers inside Harry's hole right away, scissoring them. Harry lets out a sound that normally he would be embarrassed about. Liam's right hand is still in Harry's long hair and he tugs at his curls, exposing Harry's throat to himself again. He can already tell that bruise forming on Harry's skin gonna last for more than week. He starts sucking at Harry's throat again and he adds third finger into Harry's hole. Harry is panting, head tilted back and eyes rolled back to the back of his head, the bead of precome glistening at the tip of his cock. Liam thrusts his fingers in steady rhythm and then he thrusts his fingers one last time, hard and as deep as they can go and leaves them there, pressing on Harry's prostate. Harry lets out a strangled moan and Liam's trying not to come just from feeling of Harry's hole clenching around his fingers and sounds he is making.  


"I'm ready Liam, I'm ready," Harry almost screams, desperate to feel Liam inside of him. "Give it to me Li. Give me your cock." He is trying to get his hands around Liam's dick. "I want you so much babe. So fucking much." And Liam can't wait any longer. He lifts Harry up a little and guides his cock into Harry, looking into his boyfriend's eyes all the time and whispering, "Almost there babe, almost there." The head of his cock catches Harry's rim and they both forget to breath.  


"Give it to me fast Li. I'm ready. I can handle it," after a while Harry pants, staring into Liam's blown wide in desire eyes.  


"As you wish love," replies Liam and doesn't give Harry time to do anything really. He slams into his boyfriend all the way, stilling when he can't go any further, giving them a little time to adjust. They fight to keep eye contact even when all they want to do is close their eyes and tilt their heads back. It's hard to breathe, the feeling is so intense. Harry must have seen question in Liam's eyes because he is nodding his head. The blissful smile on his face. Liam places one gentle kiss to his lips and gives them what they both want.  


Room is filled with grunts and sound of slapping skin on skin. Liam's fingers are digging into Harry's flesh, with every thrust squeezing tighter. Harry is completely lost in the moment, in a feeling so intense that he is moaning really, really loud while still begging Liam for more and faster and once again more. His fingers leave red marks on Liam's back, where his hands wander from Liam's shoulders to to his spine. Harry is panting into Liam's ear, his hot breath hitting the shell of Liam's ear, and his tongue darting out to lick it. It's driving Liam crazy. With particularry hard thrust from Liam, Harry starts cumming, surprising both of them. His cumming untouched, his cock spurting sperm in long stripes.  


Harry comes messy and beautiful on his and Liam's stomach and chest, his head thrown back, fingers digging into Liam's shoulders, hard, leaving marks for sure. Harry is completely gone, experiencing one of the best orgasms in his life (every caused by Liam is the best, mind you), this feeling's taking control of him. Liam is captivated by Harry. The orgasm is so strong that Harry can't form any words. His lips are moving, trying to speak but he can't find his voice. It's so hot. To see Harry like this, knowing that he did this to him. It's driving Liam insane.  


After a moment Harry leans into Liam's neck and finally one word leaves his lips. The broken "Liam", spoken in wreck voice, do that to Liam. Harry clenching so hard and tight around Liam, squeezing in the right rythm and his completely wrecked and almost inaudible voice makes Liam come. He grunts really loud and Harry steals that noise from him by kissing him wet and sloppy. Liam is overwhelmed, sensitive all over and his legs give up. He slides along the wall to sit on the floor, taking Harry with him. Sitting on the carpet, Liam tightens his grip on Harry's waist and brings him even closer to himself. His dick, still in Harry, is throbbing and spurting rest of the cum into Harry's heat. The sensation of Liam's cock still pulsing inside him, makes Harry hold onto Liam's neck stronger and moan breathlessly. They sit there, on the hotel floor, in each other's arms, holding on tight. Their bodies covered in sweat and red from the one of the best sex they ever had.  


After a while Harry starts licking Liam's birthmark and he can feel that Liam twitches inside of him. He smiles to himself.  


"Love you," breathes Harry into Liam's neck.  


"Love you too, Haz," replies Liam, tightening his hold around Harry's waist and bringing him even more closer.   


"Love you so much," says Harry again, squeezing Liam hard once and then moving his head back, to stare into Liam's brown eyes. "That was so hot. You are so hot," says Harry, his hands sliding along Liam's arms, fingers tracing different patterns on his still hot skin.  


"You were amazing. You are amazing," replies Liam, bringing Harry's head forward to connect their lips in a kiss. The kiss is everything, sensual, wet and full of love.  


"C'mon babe," says Liam, slowly pulling away and standing up. "We need to clean up," continues Liam looking down at his own chest and then at Harry's. But Harry doesn't seem to care about the mess on their skin and closes a gap between them, pulling Liam into tight hug again.  


"Okay Li, whatever you want," replies Harry with smile evident in his voice. "Maybe now I'll show you how strong I am, holding you up or pressing you into a shower wall, hm?", whispered Harry in Liam's ear, making him shudder. He pulls away to get a good look on Liam's face. "What do you think Liam?", asked smugly Harry. To his surprise Liam said no words, instead he grabbed his hand and started to walk towards bathroom, muttering under his breath, "can't wait" and then saying out loud "C'mon Hazza, I don't know what's got into you but I love it. I love you."  


And then the only sounds heard from the bathroom were Harry's "I love you too" and his loud laugh that turned into scream when Liam pushed him under a spray of cold water.  



End file.
